


Perfection

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Jesse honestly doesn't know how he lady a lady like Satya but he's not going to complain. Not at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven't seen much in the way of this ship so I decided to write something for it. And I'm still doing writing commissions and I'm still in need of some cash so you if you want to send a few bucks my way, send it the.dead.madonna@gmail.com

Jesse McCree couldn’t understand why a woman like Satya Vaswani wanted a man like him.

He remembered the day he first laid eyes on her. There was no denying Satya’s beauty. She wasn’t just pretty; she was breathtaking. It was like God took extra time on her. But her beauty and somewhat cold personality had intimidated him. That didn’t stop him from being polite of course. He couldn’t be rude to a lady; it wasn’t in his nature. When she needed the door opened, McCree was there to open it for her. Did she need some help carry supplies? Jesse was the first person to offer his assistance.

He was shocked when Satya talked to him. Hell, he was surprised that she knew his name. Normally, she was formal, calling people Miss and Mister. Jesse had begged Satya to call him just Jesse. It took a while, but she finally relented and took to just calling him by his first name.

Still, he just didn’t understand how this goddess of a woman became his.

Jesse fell back onto the bed. Satya grinned at him with that smug, satisfied look of hers. He hated to admit it but he loved that look. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe he just loved how confident she always was. Smiling, she undid the buttons of her blouse and opened it up, revealing her pale, blue bra. Jesse grinned as she tackled and roughly kissed him. He closed his eyes as he kissed her back, trying to match her passion. She pushed him away for a second to slip off her blouse. She reached up and undid her bun, letting her ebony hair down. McCree growled as he pulled her back into his arms.

“Excuse you,” She said demurely, a sly grin on her face. “Can I help you with something?”

“Oh you know what I want Sat,” Jesse buried himself in her neck. “Darling, don’t tease me.”  
  
This time, Satya pushed him back, forcefully. With him on the bed, Satya pinned him down, staring at him with her dark, brown eyes. She leaned forward, her lips brushing against his ear.

“But you love it when I tease you.” She purred, nipping his ear.

God, he did.

Jesse clenched his toes as Satya nibbled his ear. His body tingled as her smooth hands caressed his bare chest. Lazily she drew patterns with her finger, sometimes gently pressing her nail into his skin. Her tongue licked his ear, and she sucked his lobe, sending shivers down Jesse’s spine. Those chocolate eyes of hers bore into him, making him even more exposed. But at that point, he didn’t care. All he wanted was her.

Once more she purred, and she went back up. Jesse watched as she slowly worked on removing her bra. That was another thing about her; Satya took her time with everything. There is no rush. Mesmerized he watched her remove the garment. With her breasts bared, Jesse’s excitement grew. Like the rest of her body, her chest is perfect. Supple skin and soft flesh beckoned to him. In reply, he grabbed her.

A soft ‘oh’ came from her mouth followed by sigh. Jesse grinned as his thumb rubbed over her nipple and he earned a moan. God, he wanted to go slow, but he didn’t know how much longer he could wait. His need for her continued to grow with each passing moment. He’s missed her skin, her warmth, her touch. Being away from her for one whole week had been torture enough.

Jesse decided to go for it just this once. He pulled her close and flipped her onto her back. For a second she’s shocked but that cheeky grin of her returns. That’s all he needed. Licking his lips, he unzipped her skirt. Once it discarded, he removed her panties. For a second, he has to take her all in.

“Are you just going to stare at me all night?” Satya asked.

“I could but not tonight darling.”

Jesse pulled down his boxers, and he felt a twinge of pride when he saw Satya smile at his length. With her legs opened, Jesse had no trouble sliding into her. They both gasped as they entered, her core warm and hot. Jesse started out slow, trying his damnedest not lose himself. Part of him wanted to fuck her fast and hard, but he wants to this last. It’s hard; her warmth is all encompassing, invading every pore of his body. But he doesn’t want this to end just yet.

Beneath him, Satya moaned and squirmed. Seeing her come undone is always such a thrill for him. Her usual calm and collected demeanor would just vanish when she was in the bed. With her eyes closed and her lustful moans, she looks downright pornographic. Sweat began to run down her body as he continued, her breasts wobbling as he thrust into her. In the back of his mind, he wished he could take a picture of her like this. This moment was something he wanted to preserve.

“Oh, Jesse.” She breathed.  
  
Her warmth is growing, and he can feel her tightening. Soon, it’ll be over. But he’ll cherish what he has now. This goddess of a woman beneath, saying his name in breathy moans and her gorgeous body all to himself. Panting, Jesse grabbed one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder. He nips at her leg, causing her to shiver and curl her toes. He tasted the sweet, saltiness of her sweat on his tongue.

“Ah, Oh Jesse!”

God, he was close. Both of Satya’s arms with around his neck as she panted and gasped. Desperately he kissed her, his balls ready to burst. Satya pulled back from the kiss, moaning loudly as her orgasm rocked her body. That was all it took for Jesse to cum. Her moans of pleasure sent him over the edge, and he spilled into her.

“Goddamn,” Jesse panted out. “Damn darling, you are something else.”

“Likewise,” Was her reply. “Could you please pull out? We need to shower.”

“Aw, but the little guy likes it there! He’s comfortable.”

Satya snorted before laughing, and Jesse beamed.

“Sometimes, you are so strange and confusing.”

“And you’re always beautiful and perfect.”

“This is true, but your sweet words will not save you from showering. I mean--you are interested in another round, are you not?”

Jesse’s grin grew. This woman could read him like a book.


End file.
